My Life Is A Justin Bieber Love Story
by keygirl48
Summary: Who knew the day I decided to walk my dog would change my life.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok my people this is my new story! (applause loudly) haha This is the main character .com/valerie/set?id=34045474 (remember you need to type polyvore in front of the .com to make it work) I'm gonna write this one a little different so enjoy!**

**Valerie's POV**

"Come on Daisy! Ready to go on a walk?" I asked my little Yorkie as I gathered my jacket, beanie, and Paul Frank leash for Daisy. We look like this: .com/cgi/set?id=34046015 . Anyway, so we walked out onto the streets of Atlanta and we walked were we usually do then decided to walk to the nearest Starbucks to get some hot chocolate. We were almost there when Daisy just started running and barking. I ran along almost dropping the leash when she stopped at this person on the sidewalk curled up in a ball crying. Being me I ran up to them and sat in the snow and asked them if they were alright.

"Hey are you alright?" I asked as kindly as I could.

"M-my girlfriend b-broke up with me," He whispered to were I could barley here him.

"Oh I'm so sorry! How long have you been out here?"

"I have no clue a couple hours I guess," Then he finally looked up at me and he looked terrible his eyes were swollen and red, his lips blue from the cold and he had no color in his face.

"Well do have anywhere to go? Your going to freeze if you stay out here."

"No, I was staying with my girlfriend, but I guess I can't now."

"You could stay at my house, I guess. If you have no where else to go, I bet my mom wouldn't care," Right after that his face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Really? You would do that? Even though we just met I don't even know your name I'm Justin."

"Valerie," We shook hands then started walking back to my house talking about each other's lives and such. It turns out Justin has two siblings Jazmyn and Jaxon with his dad and his wife and his mom, Pattie, is on vacation until school is out so that's why Justin was staying with his girlfriend. Once we got to my house my mom welcomed Justin in with open arms. You see I have an older brother, Brandon, but he moved away with his girlfriend and only visits on Thanksgiving, and Mom really misses him. After he left it was just me and my mom, because my dad left when I was only three so it was just my mom, Brandon, and me. We had it pretty good Mom got an awesome job that let her work from home so that she could stay with me and Brandon went to school like any other 2nd grader would. It was like that until Brandon met Jessica. He was in the 10th grade and she was a new student and when they started dating Brandon wasn't around anymore. Then after he and Jessica graduated they moved to California. So we have live three years without him. I still hear my mom cry at night sometimes.

I took Justin on a tour of the house showed him the room he was staying in, Brandon's old room, and he loved it. We just hung out after that until Mom called use down to eat, we were having steak mashed potatoes and biscuits. After we all prayed and started eating, Justin spoke up.

"Um I just wanna thank you guys for letting me stay here."

"Justin, it's no problem you cna stay here as long as you want," My mother answered while grabbing a biscuit and buttering it.

"Well I don't wanna just come into your house, eat your food, and sit around. If you need like any chores or something like that I can do them, my mom taught me good manners."

"Well I'll let you know I need something then." she answered smiling, I could tell she was really happy then.

After we all ate, Justin and I raced up stairs and played video games until Mom said it was time to get ready for bed and do something less noisy like watch a movie cause she was going to bed. So we got into our PJS: .com/cgi/set?id=34050643 then raced back downstairs and watch Despicable Me. When it was over we went to bed, but I could not fall asleep. I keep thinking I recognized Justin from somewhere it must just have been from school so I shook it off until I heard someone screaming.

**Like it? Hate it? Please review and tell me! Plus I do need some ideas** **so send me some of those. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm back. Sorry it's been awhile I was in Oklahoma City all last week. Oh and Justin is famous in this story. Of those of you who were wondering. :) **

**Valerie's POV**

I leap out of bed and run out into the hall. I follow the sound until I reach Brandon's room or should I say Justin's room. Anyway I ran in there to see Justin sitting there crying.

**Justin's POV**

_I'm running from something, no not something, someone. They have a gun in their hand and they are shooting. They killed my family and now are out to kill me. I hear a shot and there is a horrible pain in my leg then the same pain in my chest. I'm screaming now. Then I see my killer, it's Natalie, the girl I thought I loved. The girl who ripped my heart out and broke it. The girl who picked him over me. _

I jolt awake ,my throat feels raw like I was screaming and my face is wet with tears. Then I hear someone run into the room. I look over thinking it's Natalie come back to kill me, but it's not it's just Valerie. Then just like that I'm sobbing like a baby, she comes running next to the bed, climbs onto of the covers and hugs me. That just makes sob harder. We just sit there for while, me sobbing in her arms and her sitting there cradling me telling me it going to be alright. Then she asks me if I want her to stay with me tonight. I nod and she crawls into the covers, cuddles into my chest and wraps her arms around me and we fell asleep right away.

**The next day.**

I wake up and stretch and find Valerie still curled into my chest. I shake her lightly to wake her.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty," I say smiling down on her, realizing just how beautiful she really is.

"Morning,"she replies yawning. Then she sniffs the air and bolts downstairs. I follow quickly to find her mom making waffles.

"You guys go upstairs shower and change and then come back down and eat. Then Val drive you guys to school. Justin you go to Franklin High right?"

"Yeah I do,"

"Ok good you can borrow some of Brandon's old clothes again and Val will show you were the bathroom is so you can shower."

"Ok thanks."

"No problem Justin," she replies smiling "Now get upstairs! You only have an hour to get ready."

"Yes Ma'am!" Valerie and I said in unison then we race upstairs.

"Ok, clothes are in the dresser, and the bathroom is in that door over there," Valerie says pointing at everything "First one downstairs gets a cupcake!" she yells running out the door. I really wanted a cupcake so a went to the dresser grabbed a pair of grey skinny jeans, a white v-neck shirt and a black hoodie. I looked in the closet and find some black Supras that are my size. Then I jumped in the shower and well did what you usually do in a shower, got out changed, fixed my hair, and ran downstairs to find Valerie wearing this: .com/school/set?id=34060116 sitting on the counter with a cupcake stuffed in her mouth.

"I wum!" she said trying to smile.

"Valerie Nicole Hart! Do not talk with your mouth full it's rude!" Her mom scolded. Valerie swallowed what was in her mouth and said,

"Sorry Mother."

"It's ok just don't do it again. What do you like on your waffles Justin?" she asked me.

"Um, butter, syrup, and strawberries if you have any please," I answered.

"Ok, Val what do you want? Chocolate syrup and strawberries?"

"Yuppers, Mommy!" she said then she got off the counter skipped over to me grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the table and sits, patting the seat next to her. I seat and her mom sets our breakfast in front of us.

"So you don't like syrup?" I asked looking at her plate.

"No, I love syrup! I'm just allergic to it, my throat closes up and I can't breath."

"Oh I see," We ate or breakfast in silence then Val grabbed her bookbag and we headed out the door to her white Bug (the car). We hop in and drive to school.

"Hey Justin, can I ask you a question?" she asked suddenly.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Um, why were you screaming last night?"

"Uh, I was having a nightmare. My ex, Natalie, killed my family and then killed me."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry? It's not like it was you trying to kill me. Plus it was just a dream."

"I don't know. I just kinda feel like it's my fault for some reason. But I'm always like that."

"I see, hey I just realized we have every class together."

"Sweet." Once we got there I saw Natalie: .com/cgi/set?id=34087143 wearing this: .com/cgi/set?id=34495422 making out with Jake her new, or should I say old boyfriend. I almost walked over there to say or do something but before I could Valerie took my hand and started walking inside the school, pulling me along with her. Once we got inside she let go, but I took it again.

"Justin what are you doing?" she asked looking confused.

"If you don't hold on to me I might go back out there and do something I will regret," I repiled.

"Oh, ok. Well let's go to math then." With that said we walked hand in hand to math.


	3. Chapter 3

_Val's thought's_

**Valerie's POV**

Justin and I walk into class hand in hand and everyone is staring. Then some random chick comes up and says:

"So Justin I hear your single. Wanna go out sometime?"

"Um actually I'm not single sorry." he replies.

"Oh, ok. Well see you around." and with that she turns and leaves.

"Justin what do you mean your not single?" I asked confused. I mean just yesterday this guy was crying on the side of the road crying cause his ex broke up with him. Plus I have been with him all this time how in the world could he get a girlfriend?

"Um, well I've been meaning to ask you. I know I just got out of a bad relationship, but for some reason I feel like your very special and I want to be with you."

"Justin I don't know. We have gone to the same school since kindergarten, yeah I lived in Canada when you lived there too, and not once have you even looked at me. So why now do you want to go out with me? Because I gave you a place to live? You don't have to repay me that way Justin."

"That's not-"

Just then the teacher came in and told us to take our seats and take out our books and turn to page 178. Once he started talking I just zoned out and started thinking about what Justin said. Then a piece of paper landed on my desk, it was a note. It was addressed to me so I opened and read it. It said:

_Listen Valerie just cause I dumped Justin dosnt mean he dosnt still love me, he's probably only using you to have somewhere to live. Plus I saw him asking you out and you better say no,__ kick him out and never see him again, and if you don't even wanna know what I will do to you. ~Natalie _

_Great, just great a threat! Well I don't really think she is going to do anything about it so I think I'm going to tell Justin yes. I mean he is cute and I love hanging out with him. He seems like a gentleman and my mom already loves him. So after math I will tell him yes._

The rest of math went by quickly and once I was out of the classroom I ran up to Justin to tell him the good news.

"Justin!"

"Yeah?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes, I will go out with you." I answered smiling.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, Justin. I thought about it and I realized you would be a perfect boyfriend."

"Yes!" Then he picked me up and twirled me around in a circle before setting me down a kissing me on the check and grabbed my hand to walk to Spanish.

_After school at home_

"Mom! We're home!"

"K!"

"So Justin wanna play Just Dance 2?" I questioned while setting my book bag behind the couch.

"Sure why not. I would love to kick your but at Just Dance."

"Oh it's on boy!" I yelled while running down to the basement where the Wii, X-box 360, and the PlayStation 3 where all lined up under the flat screen that hung on the wall. We played until Mom asked if we had homework, which we didn't since it's a week till Christmas Vacation. Then we play Call of Duty and I kicked Justin's butt! He was so shocked, it was hilarious. Then we all went out for pizza and then went bowling cause it was Game night and we always do that. Once we got home I went upstairs, took a shower, and changed into this:.com/cgi/set?id=34741426 and when I walked into my room to see Justin in basketball short and a t-shirt sitting on my bed flipping through channels on my tv that hung on the wall.

"Justin what are you doing?"

"I am trying to find something to watch, but there is nothing on." he answered turning off the TV.

"No I mean what are you doing in here?" I asked walking over to sit on my bed next to him.

"Am I not allowed to sleep with my beautiful girlfriend?" (not in that way guys. you know like sleeping)

"Yes you are allowed, but if my mom catches us she will flip."

"Then I will tell you chase my nightmares away." he replied while kissing my forehead.

"Fine but just tonight."

"Yay!" Then I got up turned off he light and climbed under the covers with Justin and fell asleep instantly.

**Like it so far? Review please I want to know what you think. And if you have any ideas tell me and I might use them :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Valerie's POV **

I woke up the morning to see my mother standing over the bed and she did not look happy.

"Valerie Nicole Hart, why in the world is Justin in the same bed as you?" she questioned/whispered because Justin was still sleeping soundly.

"Um, can I wake Justin up and get back with you downstairs?" I answered hoping she would say yes.

"Fine." Then she turned on her heal and left. So then I tried to get Justin up, it took forever! I tried shaking him, sitting on him, tickling him, and yelling in his ear and none of them worked! So after thinking really hard on how to wake him he started moving.

"Justin? Are you awake?" I asked hoping he would answer me.

"Nope." he replied while a smirked came across his lips.

"Awww. I really wanted a kiss but I guess I can't have one since my boyfriend is still sleeping"

"I'm awake now!" He said while bolting up.

"Haha. Well if we are alive in an hour you can have that kiss. k?"

"Why wouldn't we be alive in an hour?"

"My mom caught us."

"Oh...well lets get dressed then go down."

"K" Then we both got dressed me in this. Then I met Justin by the stairs. He grabbed my hand and we went down into the kitchen.

**Cliff hanger! What do you think will happen?**


End file.
